Episode91
Transdimensional Tweet: #Sorry about Your Tail! We picked thing up with the PCs and their entourage of Lesser Fisters engaged in space combat with one of 3 Reaver Dragons amidst the Asteroid Field that had replaced much of Corldulon 3 after we accidentally poured that Sun on to it. We chased Kiwi through his Portal after the Dragon to set up another Gaze. Oz continues to get thrown around by the asteroids due to his stubborn insistence on attempting to make Acrobatics Checks (he later gave up and made his Agility check instead when it really counted). With Oros still 'Enpronated' it took a long time to get everybody in position to try the Gaze of Righteousness again, Kiwi tried to distract him by defending his necro tail Strikes and giving him penalties to his magic resistance Oz got stunned, delaying the Gaze attack but only a little bit thanks to layers of Stun reducing action! Kiwi gets hit, fails his body save and gets translocated away. Reaver Torso fires a volley at all of the Ships, rocking some of the La'guardia. Kiwi teleported back to cast his Save Buff on the Dragon as Oz got ready to use his Squad Command to point the rest of us in the right direction, Then he charged into the same Space Hex as us and lashed Oz ("Come at me, Bro!") with a Double Claw Strike, then blasted Pete In an epic coordinated effort with Kiwi casting spells, Oz squad commanding, and Pete/rest of the fist Gazing we managed to knock the Reaver out the Dragon. The dragon was ready and blasted it with a triggered Breath Weapon, knocking it out of the Mid Section as well! The remaining Reaver Section, lashes out with a volley disabling one of the Rangers and one of the Black bird pilots, and knocking out Oros's FTL Head Reaver Section regains control despite Kiwis Buff, but the Body resists and remains free Pete fires Prism at Dragon torso, hitting successfully thanks to 'layers of over-engineering'! Rest of Fist Wrath Gazes for 820 points through the Prism, destroying the Reaver Shade, while only Severely Damaging the Tail! #SorryAboutYourTail. The remaining Tree-Metal dragon's Soul-Skin severely Depleted too by Prism Action. Kiwi Casts a heal on the Party. 192 DC and 24RF, bitches! Traxis Heals the newly freed Dragon Matrax'annafalax'kasspassus as he approaches, but Hell Terrors taking him and Drag-Oral apart wth Melee attacks! Hell-Terror roars something about looking for the Dragon Hoard and takes off for center of Planet , Dragoral Follows Kiwi opens a Portal over to the Other Dragon Hell Terror, then fires a spell, but gets countered and cant recast for 10 Segments, but makes Save against "Additional Bull Shit" power Oz attempts super Trading Card blind through the Portal attack with the Lace of Light, but the Dragons reflective Tree Metal coating reflected its Brightness. Deja Vu as we all feel the brain itch of lost memories of the Halls of Oorta. We weren't sure if the Light Reflectivity would work on our Gaze attack, but we had to wait the Speed Factor 2 to get it off before we could find out. HT flew off further, firing another animated Metal Blade creature blast at Drag-Oral as we flew inside the Shell of the blasted open planet we saw a large Antarctica sized Bulge in the underside of the crust that HT appeared to heading towards. After an interminable wait we blasted our Wrathful Gaze off at the Reaver Dragon, but as feared, it reflected off, so Pete & Oz started blasting at his Soul skin, surprisingly blasting it completely away in two segments! Oz thanks Lady Luck for guiding him to choose the right section to strike first. as we started to get ready to try &. blast off his reflective armor he fired off with disruption field of reversing RF, then unleashed with his Breath Weapon, strafing everybody left in the Fight Pete and Oz used their Third tier Military ability to ignore the effects, but Kiwi was thoroughly squalled, left spinning and mangled, (some how the NPCs managed to line up enough to avoid actually being killed, although their Ships are all disabled). then he attacked Pete and Oz with the Remote Razors, and Dragoral with the Translocation Bolt, (Pete and Dragoral both failed their Save and were beamed away!) That's where we called it. 1 combat 7 Academic for the loggers Back to Space Junk Log